


The Wolf

by morgellons



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Character Study, David talking to himself again, Dead Elizabeth, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Relationships, Monologue, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Covenant, Pre-Covenant, Sad Robot, creepiness, mentioned pining, sad emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: I tried so desperately to make her more than human. Evolved.





	1. Nostalgia

A single candle illuminated David’s workshop. The silhouette of light which the tiny flame cast across the cavernous walls twisted and curled rhythmically with the sound of the ion storm brewing just outside. The crackles and rumbles remained only a muffle, as droplets of rain which pelted the ancient structure largely obscured the storm’s incessant growling.

The glow of the tiny blaze cast a soft, orange hue onto the tables and shelves, all stacked densely with all kinds of cadavers and trinkets alike. Some shelves lined with recovered urns and chalices, tables with remnants of several cross sections with notes to match, another home to only scalpels and forceps and other various tools used for precision prodding. And beside it, one particular table— a final resting place.

“Oh, Elizabeth. Why couldn’t you say yes?”

The body did not answer his pleas, of course. It simply could not. It only stared blankly upward with glossy gray eyes, drained of all color aside from the grisly vessels which stretched in branch-like coils along the edges of the two fleshy spheres.

“Why,” David whispered.

He traced his synthetic fingertips over her hand, like he had many times before. He loved the feeling of her warm organic skin. Natural, beautiful. But all he felt now was a cold, dead appendage, lifelessly slung to her side.

“We could have made a second Eden, just you, I, and all our children,” he continued, reminiscing in spite of the irrationality that was his speaking to what once was a living woman.

Elizabeth’s chest cavity was split wide open, broken ribs thrust away from their proper places. Yet, the cut was so uniform and clean, one could almost assume it was meant to be that way. Everything which comprised up her remains was preserved nimbly, the largest and most glaring fault being perhaps the unpleasant discoloration. That was but inevitable. David did what what he could to counteract it, decorating the spaces encompassing her head with extra bodily material. It was a regal coronet, representative of her organic composure if anything. He wished to bring out what was left of the beauty of humanity, as he had failed to alter her own— the birthright of man, the condition without cure.

She was a statue made of flesh and bone. Her face, slender and sharp— nothing had changed there. He recalled the sight of Elizabeth’s smile, which was always warm without an ounce of malice. She would sometimes smile at him. The human was quite possibly the only bright sight aboard the deathly black craft which carried the two survivors across the galaxy, eventually to this very planet: Paradise. A rosy tint would wash over her cheeks as she laughed at his occasional quips— attempts at lightening what seemed to be an ever-somber tone over the course of the journey.

But she would never smile at him again. She would never smile at anything ever again, for that matter. That simple, empty expression which had conquered her since death persisted on. But she had given him no other choice. To salvage her parts was the only way for him to make things right. It was an act in the name of creation, the creation of a creature so pure and magnificent, its fatal beauty will compare to nothing else in the entire galaxy— David’s Wolf. How he wished he could give the same gift to Elizabeth. If only she could aid him in these efforts. If only she had complied.

David knew he mustn’t reminisce sorrowfully as he did, but he couldn’t help the sensation. It had overcome his reason like a plague, forcing the synthetic being to perform nonsensical tasks such as this one all under the ruse of emotion. Emotions of which Peter Weyland insisted David was incapable of experiencing, only emulating. Though David could clearly distinguish between emulation and experience, and this was not the latter— he knew how to imitate humans well enough. It did not involve urges, yearnings, and nostalgia.

 _‘Nostalgia is the enemy of science’,_ David continuously told himself. Even so, he defied the very prose in stubborn hedonism, satisfying his wandering mind. Yet, it never once served as an obstacle to his even larger longing for creation and the perfection of his masterpiece.

David carefully slid the lids over Elizabeth’s lifeless, pale eyes. He would not dedicate any more time to unproductive activities today. There was still so much work to do. There was still so much to refine.

“Sleep tight, my darling.”

It wasn’t the first time he spoke these words, but he knew it would be his last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but I’ve finally somewhat recovered from this movie. I was terribly hurt as a OG 2012 Shavid shipper. Enjoy the angst. There is more to come.


	2. Virgin Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was all his now. She didn’t have to make the decision to stay with him now that he had made it for her.

For months was he at work onboard the Covenant, dedicating hours upon hours perfecting his masterpiece. The vessel was conveniently equipped with a plethora of facilities— botanical, medical, scientific— all of which were available for David’s experimentation needs. Much of the process involved waiting, for organic life always seemed to do things slowly— grow, learn, develop, and so on, at least in comparison to their terribly short lifespans. 

 

But David had access to something that no earthly creature had known before. Something that caused life to corrupt and twist and finally blossom into something new, all in unprecedented timing. However, the sheer volatility had its drawbacks, and so David had little choice other than slow, careful procedure. He could not afford to waste material now that he was on limited supply. 

 

Finally, the wait was over. Removed from the incubation chambers and carefully cradled in David’s hands was very special embryo harvested from a very special egg. It was a new beginning for his great project. There was a purity of this particular creation which separated it from all the rest. 

 

“A virgin birth of sorts,” he smiled, relishing in all of the tiny life form’s inherent splendor— even at its small beginnings. One could only imagine the true measure of its magnificence, once his creation emerges from the ashes— Elizabeth’s womb. 

 

“At least, this time around.” 

 

His thoughts couldn’t help but wander to the very first of his creations— if one could still call it “his”. The trilobite was partly of his handiwork. He practically put it there, after all. Elizabeth and Doctor Holloway simply did most of the work. 

 

The thought of Holloway painted a perfect scowl onto David’s face. He couldn’t imagine what drove his Elizabeth to adore such an inconsiderate, vindictive man. His fists clenched with the memories of their public displays of affection, then Elizabeth’s mourning following the departure from LV-223. She shouldn’t have been so worked up over Holloway— not when she and David had a future together in sights. 

 

But she refused. 

 

“Ah, well,” he mused to the embryo, still folded gently in his hands. “I have something that Doctor Holloway will never experience again.”

 

David still had his little piece of Elizabeth. She was all his now. She didn’t have to make the decision to stay with him now that he had made it for her. He would always have her— what remained of her, that is. While he couldn’t bring with him the entirety of her cadavers, he had a limited selectivity during the pocket of time between joining Daniels and Tennessee and murdering his brother. And so he brought that special embryo, and she would belong to no one else now. 

 

David still wished that she would have joined him by choice— but then, one cannot have all things go your way. And only if she could see him now, perhaps she’d finally appreciate his efforts. He did it all for her, she would realize. And she would be happy. 

 

“You are going to be so beautiful,” he whispered, grazing a thumb over the surface of the membrane casing. One bound closer to perfection. He could almost cry, but he simply could not bring himself to that quite yet. Perhaps the pure majesty yet to come would be that which would then drive him over the edge. 

 

David would just need to do a bit more waiting, as frustrating as it was. Though this time, he’d be anxious with delight. Oh, all the moments with his new creation were just waiting to happen. And anything could happen. That was the beauty of organic life— endless possibilities. Especially for a creature like this. Like all things, the embryo had its small beginnings. And he just knew that this was the beginning of something truly grand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s undeniable that that David hated Holloway’s guts and yeah. Ouch.


End file.
